


The Storm King

by Matt_Morzik



Series: Zentaraa [1]
Category: Yolzaar Studio'S
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Morzik/pseuds/Matt_Morzik
Summary: The world of Zentaraa has been taken over by the Storm King.Could the son of the Storm King, Matt Smaith be powerful enough to stop his father from destroying him alongside the world's happiness.





	The Storm King

Matt woke from his sleep by the sound of foot steps getting louder and louder towards him


End file.
